Operation: AIDS
by Bed 'N' Breakfast
Summary: Arrivals In Da Society. The new characters are up in this story (as foreign exchange students). They're only there to help with missions but they bring in lots of fun and also romance. I FINALLY updated!
1. Operation: NEWBIES

Disclaimer: I don't own anything off KND. If I did, I'd be very rich and would have a much better computer. I don't own Robin, Elza, Sam or Jessica. I only own Toni.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Operation: N.E.W.B.I.E.S  
  
Newly  
  
Elected  
  
Workers  
  
Bring  
  
In  
  
Excitement  
  
Superbly  
  
~*~  
  
It was early morning when the KND gathered for a meeting.  
  
"It has come to my attention that fellow Kids Next Door operatives have been randomly selecting and employing foreign members to join their groups," announced Nigel Uno.  
  
"And you telling us this because . . ." pressed Abby Lincoln.  
  
"It has become quite popular now in the Kids Next Door society. And I thought that we might try it out if everyone agrees," replied Nigel.  
  
"I think it's quite a cool idea," said Wallabee Beetles.  
  
"Yeah, it might be fun to work with other operatives for a while," agreed Hoagie P. Gilligan.  
  
"How are we gonna choose which people to have?" asked Kuki Sanban.  
  
"I was hoping that Numbuh 2 could use his computer to randomly select five foreign members," said Nigel.  
  
"OK, I'll get right on it now," said Hoagie, jumping to work. He set his computer up and opened the program that contained all the currently know KND members. He pressed several buttons and five profiles for female recruits came up.  
  
"Are these ones OK, Numbuh 1?" asked Hoagie.  
  
"Yes that's fine. Print that information off and contact them all with an invitation," commanded Nigel. Hoagie printed a sheet of paper off and handed them to Nigel, and then he set to work with the invitations.  
  
"Well what are you waiting for? Read them out, Numbuh 1," pleaded Kuki.  
  
"There isn't much to say - just the names, Numbuhs, ages and homelands," said Nigel.  
  
"It doesn't matter, just read them out anyway," said Abby.  
  
"There's Toni LaVelle, aged 11, from England. Her Numbuh is 7. Robin Shim, aged 10, is from France, and her Numbuh is 9. There's Elza Walker, aged 11, from Italy. Her Numbuh is 15. Sam Dix-Sept, aged 11, is Numbuh 17 and she comes from Scotland. And finally, Jessica Salam, aged 11, is from America, and her Numbuh is 14." Nigel read out.  
  
"Oh great! They're all GIRLS!" whined Wallabee.  
  
"What's wrong with girls?!" cried Kuki and Abby.  
  
"Uh . . . nothing," mumbled Wallabee cowering away.  
  
"Are there any pictures?" asked Kuki.  
  
"I'm afraid not," said Nigel. "We'll just have to wait until we see them. IF they are able to come."  
  
"I've sent them each an e-mail," announced Hoagie, turning away from the computer screen. "They're all online at the moment so we might get replies soon."  
  
"Where are they all gonna sleep?" asked Wallabee.  
  
"Maybe we could ask them if they could all bring sleeping bags?" suggested Abby.  
  
"Good idea, Numbuh 5," replied Nigel. "They'd probably have to stay in the main lounge, but I don't think they'll mind."  
  
"Hey, I've got an e-mail back!" cried Hoagie. "Its from Jessica Salam."  
  
"Read it out," said Nigel.  
  
"It says 'Thanks for my invitation. I'd be glad to come to work with you for a while. I'll be able to bring my sleeping things with me. I'll come as soon as possible." Recited Hoagie.  
  
"Well that's one down," said Wallabee.  
  
"Anyway, I'm kinda hungry so I'm gonna go get a snack," said Hoagie, getting up and leaving the room.  
  
"Ooh look!" Kuki pointed to the computer. "There's another message and it's from Sam Dix-Sept."  
  
Kuki sat down in Hoagie's chair and opened the mail. She read it aloud:  
  
"It says 'I'd love to come. I'll get the first plane out of here.'"  
  
"Numbuh 3, there's another message," pointed out Wallabee. Kuki opened it.  
  
"Ahem. 'Thank you Kids Next Door. Elza Walker loves meeting new people. I'll come over straightaway.'" Narrated Kuki.  
  
"What did I miss?" asked Hoagie, coming over with a bowl of popcorn. "Hey, my chair!"  
  
Kuki hurriedly got up so that Hoagie could sit down.  
  
"We've had e-mails from Sam Dix-Sept and Elza Walker saying that they can both come," answered Abby.  
  
"That's good. So let's make that four people who can come," said Hoagie.  
  
"Four? There's only three that's replied," said Nigel.  
  
"Nuh uh. We've just got another message," contradicted Hoagie. "This one's from Robin Shim. 'Ooh, I can't wait! I know this is gonna be really cool. I'll just get my stuff sorted and I'll come on over.'"  
  
"YAY! I think everyone's gonna be able to come!" cheered Kuki.  
  
"Don't jinx it, Numbuh 3," mumbled Wallabee.  
  
"Oopsie, I forgot. Touchwood!" Kuki ran to the table and slammed her hand on it. The others laughed.  
  
"Hello? It looks like we have another message," said Hoagie opening the new mail. " 'YAY! Thanks so much for inviting me! It's dead over here and I'm bored out of my skull. I'll pop over as soon as poss. Lots of luv Toni LaVelle.' And then there's a whole row of kisses."  
  
"We'd better prepare for them to all come round then," commanded Nigel.  
  
~*~  
  
Later on, the whole of the KND headquarters had been tidied up, and they were all sitting expectantly for the new members. They heard several knocks on the door and all jumped up to answer it. They were met by an enormous greeting.  
  
"HHEELLOOOO!" cried the five girls that were standing outside.  
  
"Welcome everyone. Please come in," greeted Nigel.  
  
"You're gonna have to tell us who you all are though," said Abby.  
  
"I'm Numbuh 14," said Jessica without any trace of any accent. She had long, straight brown hair that covered half her face, blue eyes, creamy skin, and a slightly blank expression. She was wearing a pink t-shirt and a long patterned skirt with a slit in the side.  
  
"I'm Numbuh 17," said Sam in a Scottish accent. She had dark brown hair in a side parting, blue eyes and pale skin. She was wearing denim jeans, a pink jumper labelled with a '17', a Libra necklace, a silver heart bracelet, and jewel-studded Playboy earrings.  
  
"I'm Numbuh 15," said Elza in an Italian accent. She was skinny and short with short dirty-blonde hair, auburn eyes and slightly tanned skin. She was wearing a black shirt with the words 'Resident Evil' in red letters, a mid-thigh teal skirt, and knee-high brown boots. She also had A.S.T.A.R.S Racoon police badge with a chain around her neck, and a small teal backpack.  
  
"I'm Numbuh 9," said Robin in an English accent (as she had listened to lots of English tapes). She was around Numbuh 5's height, and had light blonde hair down to her knees, a bang of hair was hanging over one of her baby blue eyes. She was wearing a short-sleeved pink shirt that was covered by a sleeveless blue dress, and shoes like Numbuh 5's.  
  
"I'm Numbuh 7," said Toni in a Brummie accent. She was very slim and quite tall, with very short dark brown hair with red highlights, but part of it was extremely long and was kept in a braid that reached her knees. She had dark brown beady eyes, quite pale skin, pointy ears, and a thousand- watt grin. She was wearing a white and light blue striped shirt and the first top few buttons were undone and showed the dark blue vest top beneath it. She was also wearing an open dark blue denim jacket, plain black jeans, brown boots, and a white plastic fang necklace.  
  
"How come you're all here together?" asked Hoagie.  
  
"Me and Numbuh 7 met up at the Birmingham airport, and then we met up with Numbuh 9 when we got to America. Numbuh 14 and Numbuh 15 met up, and we saw them on the way here," explained Sam.  
  
"Well I must say that we're all very pleased to welcome you all into the society," said Nigel.  
  
The girls all smiled. After a while, they were all engaged in conversations, ranging from their favourite films to their scariest moments. But once they ran out of things to talk about, they all sat in an awkward silence.  
  
"Erm . . . what shall we do?" asked Robin.  
  
"Let's play a game," replied Kuki.  
  
"What game?" asked Wallabee.  
  
"How about Tangle?" suggested Toni.  
  
"What's that?" the others were confused.  
  
"We all have to get in a circle and join hands. We then part two of us and one of the end people has to act like a train and go under and over people's arms. Then the two ends join back up and we have to try and get back into a circle without letting go of one another's hands," explained Toni.  
  
"Sounds like fun," said Abby. "So let's start."  
  
Everybody got into a circle and joined hands. Then two were split up. Jessica was at one end, next was Abby, next was Elza, next was Kuki, next was Toni, next was Nigel, next was Wallabee, next was Sam, next was Hoagie, and Robin was at the other end. Jessica climbed over and under several pairs of arms, leading everyone else with her. Then she joined back up with Robin. They all got completely stuck and started laughing.  
  
"Numbuh 15, try climbing over Numbuh 2's and Numbuh 4's arms," suggested Nigel. Elza did as he said. "Oops, that made it even worse."  
  
"I've got an idea! Numbuh 15, go back and let Numbuh 5 go under your arm," said Kuki.  
  
After another ten minutes of being tangled up, they finally managed to get back into a circle . . . but they were facing outwards and not inwards. They all laughed again.  
  
"Who wants to give up?" asked Hoagie.  
  
"ME!" cried the rest of them.  
  
"Do you know any other games, Numbuh 7?" asked Sam.  
  
"Erm . . . I know one called Crab Sparee," said Toni.  
  
"What the hell's that?!" asked Wallabee.  
  
"Everyone has to get down on their hands and knees. But their hands have to be behind their back, so they're facing upwards and are in a sort of crab position. You have to use your legs to hook round other peoples' legs and arms to try and get them to fall over. If your butt touches the floor then you're out. The last one in is the winner," described Toni.  
  
A few minutes later, they were all involved in a game. Toni got Nigel, Elza and Kuki over, but then Hoagie pulled her arm out from underneath her. Jessica knocked Abby down and then got knocked over by Hoagie. Hoagie got knocked over by Robin, who was then knocked over by Sam. Sam and Wallabee then had a major pulling fight. Wallabee was the winner but it was very close.  
  
"That was great," panted Sam. "It makes your arms and legs ache though."  
  
"I'm gonna have a cramp in my wrists tomorrow," moaned Abby.  
  
"Well it's getting quite late now. So I think we'd better leave it there for tonight," said Nigel.  
  
Everyone took it in turns to go to the bathroom and change into their nightclothes. Nigel, Hoagie, Kuki, Wallabee and Abby all went to their HQ rooms, and Toni, Robin, Elza, Sam and Jessica got into their sleeping bags in the main lounge. 


	2. Operation: MUSIC

Disclaimer: I only own Toni LaVelle and this computer. Oh and by the way, I'm gonna try and do a chapter dedicated to each of the OCs to begin with, and then I'll do a chapter for each of the pairings. And then maybe some general chapters at the end. And when I do the sequel, I'll definitely include every character that was sent in, but I'll have to change the pairings.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Operation: M.U.S.I.C  
  
Music  
  
Usually  
  
Sucks  
  
If  
  
Classical  
  
~*~  
  
At early morning, Kuki Sanban grabbed several of her Rainbow Monkeys and crept out of her HQ room. She quietly snuck into the main lounge where the new members were currently sleeping. Then without warning, she threw all the Rainbow Monkeys at them.  
  
"RAINBOW MONKEYS!" she cried in delight.  
  
"AAAHHHHH!" they all screamed as they jumped from their sleeping bags.  
  
"Morning, Numbuh 3," greeted Elza Walker, wiping the sleep from her eyes.  
  
"Are you always up this early?" asked Sam Dix-Sept.  
  
"Yep," grinned Kuki.  
  
"Those Rainbow Monkeys really scared me," yawned Robin Shim.  
  
"Yeah, you don't usually get attacked by Rainbow Monkeys in the morning," agreed Toni LaVelle.  
  
"Sshhh, someone's coming. Everyone pretend you're asleep," said Jessica Salam.  
  
They all fell onto their sleeping bags and closed their eyes tight. Kuki had to join Elza on hers, since she didn't have a sleeping bag. A few of them overdid it by making really loud snoring sounds.  
  
"Hey Numbuh 3, what are you doing in here?" asked a voice from the doorway.  
  
"Oh it's only Numbuh 5," said Kuki sitting up. The rest of them sat up as well.  
  
"Why? Who did you think it was?" asked Abby Lincoln.  
  
"Err . . . I dunno," they replied.  
  
"So what do you guys think of the Treehouse? Is it comfy enough?" asked Abby.  
  
"Yeah, it's really nice," answered Jessica.  
  
"It's much comfier than my bedroom back home," said Toni.  
  
After a while, they all opened up the sleeping bags and put them all together to make one big area on the floor. Then they all sat down and chatted for a while. But soon they all fell asleep again.  
  
~*~  
  
Nigel Uno, Hoagie P. Gilligan and Wallabee Beetles had all woke up and were waiting in the main lounge for the girls to wake up. Eventually though, Wallabee picked up some of the Rainbow Monkeys that were on the floor and chucked them at the girls.  
  
"Not another Rainbow Monkey attack," moaned Robin.  
  
"How come you girls all stopped in so late?" enquired Nigel.  
  
The girls all gave Kuki death glares, apart from Elza who suddenly got really interested in her fingernails.  
  
"It's not that late anyway," said Sam.  
  
"Hello? It's 10 o'clock. We're usually all up by now," replied Hoagie.  
  
"What?!" cried the girls, as they hadn't realised how late it was.  
  
"I want you all to get ready quickly," ordered Nigel. "We've got a mission to go on."  
  
The girls all made a dash for the bathroom and then had a fight over who got to use it first. Elza, being the strongest, just pushed her way through and then locked it from inside.  
  
"Hey, no fair!" the other girls cried.  
  
After a while, all of the girls were ready to go and were waiting for Nigel to explain the mission.  
  
"Kids Next Door, and new members, we have a very important mission to go on and I hope you're all ready for it," said Nigel.  
  
"Yeah!" they all answered, apart from Jessica who winced. She got quite nervous during missions, but she would never back down from one or make any stupid mistakes.  
  
"There is a group of adults who have taken over the radio broadcasting, and put classical music on every station. No kid in their right mind likes classical, so it's our job to get the radio stations back to normal," explained Nigel. "So let's go!"  
  
~*~  
  
"How come we haven't got no weapons with us?" asked Toni.  
  
"Because, although this mission is important, it is a very simple one and we have no need for weapons," said Nigel.  
  
"If you say so," replied Toni, shrugging her shoulders.  
  
"I can't wait to kick some grown-up butt!" said Sam.  
  
"Who'd you think you are? Numbuh 4?" asked Robin.  
  
"Yep!" replied Sam with a smile. Everyone else gave her a weird look, apart from Wallabee who was too busy practising punches to notice what Sam said.  
  
Eventually they reached the radio broadcasting building. Nigel tried to open the door but it was locked.  
  
"How are we gonna get in, Numbuh 1?" asked Hoagie.  
  
"How about we just climb into that open window up there?" suggested Robin.  
  
"Good idea Numbuh 9, but how? All the walls are just solid apart from doors and windows. We have no proper handholds," said Nigel.  
  
"We could stack ourselves up. Then the top person can get through the window and come down to open the door for us," explained Robin.  
  
"OK then, we'll do that," said Nigel.  
  
"Dibsy not on the bottom," Toni said quickly. Everyone else copied and Hoagie was the last one to say it.  
  
"Aw, looks like I'm on the bottom then," accepted Hoagie.  
  
They all stacked up. Hoagie was at the bottom with Wallabee on top of him, Nigel was on Wallabee, Toni was on Nigel, Abby was on Toni, Jessica was on Abby, Robin was on Jessica, Sam was on Robin, Kuki was on Sam, and Elza was on Kuki. (A/N: And no, I didn't mean 'on' in that way). Elza climbed through the window, and the others got back down onto the floor.  
  
"Guys, the door's got a number combination lock," Elza called from inside.  
  
"Damn! Just try some combinations," commanded Nigel.  
  
After a few minutes of button pressing, Elza managed to unlock the door. It swung open and the others went inside.  
  
"It was quite an easy combination actually," said Elza. "Adults have no sense of good security."  
  
All ten of them set off down one of the corridors. But they didn't find anything; all the rooms didn't have the radio equipment that they needed to adjust. They tried several other corridors with the same results. Eventually, on the last door of the last corridor, they could hear some people speaking inside.  
  
"What's the plan?" asked Jessica.  
  
"We'll try for a head-on attack. They won't be able to resist," said Nigel. "Is everyone ready?"  
  
"Yeah!" everyone chorused. Even Jessica sounded a little more confident.  
  
"Kids Next Door, battle stations!" cried Nigel.  
  
They all bust through the door to find two men sitting at the music controls. They all threw themselves at them, kicking, punching, biting and scratching. One of the men managed to break away and pressed a large red button on the control panel. Mozart's 'Turkischer Marsch' came blasting out at an incredible volume. The KND all cried out and covered their ears.  
  
"Man, they fight dirty!" Abby.  
  
"I can't take this anymore!" cried Wallabee. He smashed his fist into the control unit. But all that it did was hurt his hand. "OW!"  
  
"There's only one way to fight bad music, and that's with good music," said Elza. "I thought we might be needing this."  
  
Elza stuffed her hand into her small teal backpack and pulled out a silver compact disc. She pushed her way through the tangle of people and slammed her hand on the eject button on the control panel. A disc shot out of it and shattered on the floor. She slotted her own disc into the gap and pressed the play button. DJ Otzi's 'Hey Baby' came on and the KND all cheered. The two men covered their ears and ran from the building.  
  
Hoagie took over the control panel and started furiously tapping keys. After a while, he managed to get all the regular stations back online. He took the disc out and handed it to Elza, who put in back in her backpack.  
  
~*~  
  
Later on, back at the Treehouse everyone was sitting around, chatting over their bowls of popcorn.  
  
"You were brilliant today, Numbuh 15," praised Kuki.  
  
Elza turned bright red. She knew she was gay, and she always made a fool out of herself around girls that she really liked. And she knew that she was starting to really like Kuki.  
  
"Can you teach me your skills please?" asked Kuki.  
  
"I like toothpaste," replied Elza. Everyone gave her a strange look.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ha, I think that's a pretty good place to leave it! Please R&R (and no, it doesn't mean rest & relax like AS thought in a story that I've read. OK, I'm babbling on a bit now). Also, a big thanks to Sorceress of Blades for his/her review. I know it was a flame, but I'm glad to see someone so observant of the rules. 


	3. Operation: WRESTLE

I apologise for the lack of updates, I've been really busy. To make up for it, I've done the chapter longer than usual.  
  
Reviewers who sent in Robin Shin, Elza Walker, Sam Dix-Sept, and Jessica Salam, I need you to e-mail me/review what your character's biggest fear is (it can't be butterflies, though I doubt anyone would pick that). And I also need to know your character's favourite dinosaur, but it can't be a Tyrannosaurus Rex (cos I've bagged that one). And I'm REALLY sorry about what some of the initials mean in the operation's cos I know they suck.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Operation: WRESTLE  
  
Wrestling  
  
Really  
  
Excites  
  
Several  
  
Teammates  
  
Largely  
  
Etc.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Nigel called all the members to a meeting. Everybody crowded round the semi-circle sofa, whilst Nigel took his place at the front.  
  
"What is it? Have we got another mission?" asked Hoagie.  
  
"No, it's not that serious but I thought some of you might be interested," said Nigel. "The whole of KND are holding a wrestling tournament, and I was wondering if any of you would like to join."  
  
"I would!" cried Wallabee.  
  
"Me too!" grinned Sam. "I love wrestling."  
  
"What about the rest of you?" asked Nigel.  
  
"Nah, wrestling's not really my thing," said Toni.  
  
"Same here," agreed Robin, Hoagie, Elza, Kuki, Jessica and Abby.  
  
"So, Numbuh 4 and Numbuh 17 are the only ones then," said Nigel. "I just need you both to fill out these forms and then we can send them in."  
  
After Sam and Wallabee had finished the forms that Nigel had gave them, they handed them back to him and he sent it through to the competition.  
  
~*~  
  
A few days later, it was the day of the wrestling tournament. Wallabee was busy practicing moves, and Sam was nowhere to be seen.  
  
"Where's Numbuh 17?" asked Kuki. "We need to leave for the tournament soon."  
  
"I'll go have a look for her," said Robin. She went to the bathroom, finding the door shut slightly. She went inside and was followed by Toni. Elza and Jessica stayed outside to chat with Kuki and Abby. The other boys started to help Wallabee to train a little more. Robin and Toni found Sam inside the bathroom, applying make-up.  
  
"Sam, what are you doing?" asked Toni. The five newbies had been on first name terms to start with and found it hard to call each other by their numbers.  
  
"I'm getting myself ready, what does it look like?" replied Sam.  
  
"Why are you putting make-up on though?" enquired Robin. "You're going to a wrestling tournament, not a dance or something."  
  
"Yeah, but I don't want the boys to think that I can never look pretty," said Sam. Robin and Toni looked at one another and rolled their eyes.  
  
"Ah, trying to impress the boys are we?" joked Toni. "So, who is it?"  
  
"It isn't Numbuh 2, is it?" asked Robin looking worried.  
  
"Nah, not my type. Can one of you guys brush my hair for me? I've still gotta put some eyeliner and mascara on," requested Sam.  
  
"Sure," said Toni, picking up a brush and running it through Sam's long dark brown hair.  
  
"So who do you like then, Sam?" pushed Robin. "Is it Numbuh 1?"  
  
Toni froze, but Sam shook her head. "Nah. Again, he's not my type."  
  
"That's good. Cos I know that Toni's got a little crush on him," said Robin. Toni stopped brushing, and made vivid motions for Robin to shut up, by pretending to slice her neck with the side of her hand.  
  
"Aha!" Toni cried suddenly, eager to change the subject. "You like Numbuh 4 then, don't you?"  
  
"Erm . . . no," stammered Sam. She got reproachful looks from Toni and Robin. "Well, he's OK . . . I guess. I'm all set anyway." Sam quickly pulled her pink '17' jumper over her pink '17' labelled vest-top.  
  
The three girls went outside and found Jessica and Elza chatting to Abby and Kuki.  
  
"You like horror stories then?" asked Jessica.  
  
"Yeah, especially the really spooky ones," replied Abby.  
  
"I know some good ones, but it's no fun when it's light. I'll tell you 'em later when it's dark," Jessica said.  
  
"OK. Thanks Numbuh 14." Said Abby. Elza was gradually getting more and more shy, and eventually stopped talking to Kuki completely. Thankfully Kuki didn't think much about it.  
  
"Are you all ready to go then?" asked Nigel coming over. Hoagie and Wallabee followed him in, and Wallabee's mouth dropped open when he saw Sam.  
  
"Yep!" chorused the girls.  
  
~*~  
  
Several minutes later, they were all at a wrestling stadium. Sam and Wallabee had had to go to get ready, which left Nigel, Hoagie, Kuki, Abby, Toni, Robin, Elza and Jessica to take their seats in the stands. They had to wait for the first few battles until . . .  
  
"Look! There's Sam!" cried Jessica, pointing into the stadium. "This must be her first fight."  
  
"Where's Sam?" asked Toni, squinting hard. Unfortunately, Toni was shortsighted and couldn't see Sam properly. She leant forward in her seat and nearly fell headfirst into the row in front, but thankfully Nigel grabbed her shoulder and pulled her back.  
  
"Why were you leaning so far forward?" Nigel asked.  
  
"I'm short-sighted," Toni explained. "It's kinda hard for me to see people from long distances."  
  
"Here. You can use these if you want," said Nigel, taking off his sunglasses and handing them to her. "They're prescription ones, so they'll help."  
  
"Thanks, but don't you need them?" asked Toni, worriedly.  
  
"Nah. I only wear them because they look cool," replied Nigel.  
  
"Oh OK." Said Toni, putting the sunglasses on. Everything went darker, but also clearer.  
  
"Let's see, Toni," said Jessica. "Look towards us."  
  
Toni looked toward them and they all laughed, because the sunglasses were far too big for her head.  
  
"And the next battle is Corey Mist Vs. Sam Dix-Sept!" announced the referee. (A/N: I'm just gonna use some of my other OCs for the opponents). "And start the fight in 3 . . . 2 . . . 1 . . . go!"  
  
Sam faced a silver-haired boy with sparkling green eyes. They both circled each other, and then Sam leapt in at high speed with a strong punch. She hit Corey right between the eyes and he fell like a log.  
  
"And the winner is Sam Dix-Sept!" said the referee.  
  
"Wow! That was so quick!" said Robin in awe.  
  
"Super speed, man!" cried Toni.  
  
"And the next battle is Taira Umi Vs. Artie McKay! Start in 3 . . . 2 . . . 1 . . . go!"  
  
The KND members in the stands turned to one another to chat, only interested in the battles with Sam and Wallabee. Elza looked at Kuki next to her and saw that she was relaxed with her hands on the arms of the chair. She couldn't resist putting a finger out and stroking Kuki's hand delicately. She hoped that Kuki wouldn't notice, but she was unlucky.  
  
"What are you doing?" asked Kuki.  
  
"Erm, do you want me to, err, read your palm?" stammered Elza, saying the first thing that came into her head.  
  
"Yeah! Can you do that?" enquired Kuki.  
  
"Yeah course I can," lied Elza, who actually had no idea about palm reading. She took Kuki's hand and traced the lines with her finger, pretending to count them. "Erm, this means that you'll have a very long life, four children, and err . . . two husbands."  
  
Kuki looked disappointed, as if it wasn't right for her.  
  
"What? Don't you like you fortune?" asked Elza, worried that she'd upset her.  
  
"It's just the part about the four children and the two husbands. It's not right for the way I am," sighed Kuki. "Maybe I'll change when I'm older."  
  
Elza was really confused. It sounded like the way that she felt about being gay. Kuki couldn't be gay as well, could she? No. It must be something else, but it just sounded similar to her. Elza decided on that thought, but she was still uncertain.  
  
"The winner is Artie McKay! The next battle is Wallabee Beetles Vs. Troy Davin! And start in 3 . . . 2 . . . 1 . . . go!"  
  
Wallabee found himself facing a boy with long messy red hair. He stared at the untidiness of Troy's hair, leaving his guard open. Troy jumped at him, but he moved out of the way just in time. He kicked him from behind and then gave him a backhand swipe, leaving him sprawled on the floor.  
  
"The winner is Wallabee Beetles! The next battle is Nekon Leyvra Vs. Jin Yardale! Start in 3 . . . 2 . . . 1 . . . go!"  
  
The whole of the audience gasped at the next two contenders. They looked like cats! Jin had waist-length orange hair with black streaks, whisker marks on her face, and dull black inch-long pointed nails. Nekon had short fuzzy blonde hair with black speckles, freckles, and a black cat paw tattoo on his left shoulder. They both had pointy ears, almond-shaped golden eyes, and small fangs.  
  
The KND members in the audience didn't bother watching this battle. Again for the same reason as earlier. Not long after, the battle was finished anyway.  
  
"And the winner is Jin Yardale!"  
  
After about half an hour, Wallabee and Sam had battled other people several times each. Eventually it came to the semi-final.  
  
"And the semi-final will be between Wallabee Beetles and Sam Dix-Sept. Start in 3 . . . 2 . . . 1 . . . go!"  
  
Sam curled her hand into a fist and threw it at Wallabee. Wallabee grabbed it and tossed her aside. Sam growled and jumped to her feet, getting ready to throw another punch. Suddenly she stopped. Wallabee looked even cuter than ever. She knew that she hadn't been able to hide from Toni and Robin that she liked him. And now she didn't even wanna try hitting him, but she didn't want it to look obvious.  
  
Sam hit at Wallabee, but it was so slow that he dodged out of the way easily. He gave her a backhand swipe like he did with Troy, knocking her onto the floor. Sam was about to get up, but then she realised that she wanted Wallabee to win, so she stayed on the ground with her eyes closed, waiting for the referee to call the match.  
  
"And the winner is Wallabee Beetles! The final will be between Wallabee Beetles and Jin Yardale. Start in 3 . . . 2 . . . 1 . . . go!"  
  
Wallabee found himself facing the cat-girl. He wasted no time in getting the battle under way. He threw several punches at Jin, but she blocked them easily. Jin's eyes flashed and she threw herself at Wallabee in a frenzy of fists and feet. Wallabee tried to dodge, but Jin was too fast. He went flying backwards and hit the floor with a thud. Sam, who was watching from the sidelines, gripped the bar in front of her in anxiety. Wallabee slowly got up, only to be knocked down again. This time he didn't get up.  
  
"And the winner of the wrestling tournament is Jin Yardale!"  
  
Jin rushed forward to shake Wallabee's hand, but he was still lying on the floor and not moving. Medics were rushed onto the field. The KND members in the stand ran down in horror. Sam quickly joined them. Wallabee was taken into a room, and the medics wouldn't let anyone else through.  
  
Several minutes later, Wallabee came out looking shaken but more-or-less OK. Although he had a gash across his right cheek from one of Jin's nails.  
  
"Are you OK?" asked Sam, worriedly.  
  
"Yeah I'm fine," replied Wallabee. "Are you?"  
  
"Yeah," breathed Sam, glad that he was OK.  
  
"Well I think we should all go back to headquarters and get some rest," announced Nigel.  
  
"Yeah," agreed Toni. "I can't wait to hit my bed, I mean, bag."  
  
"Toni?" asked Sam. "Why are you wearing Numbuh 1's sunglasses?"  
  
"Oops, I forgot I still had them on," said Toni. She took them off and handed them to Nigel. Nigel thanked her, and everyone went back to the Treehouse.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
There we go, another chappie done. I'll try and get the next one updated sooner. Please remember to fill out the stuff that I put up the top, and then I'll be able to get down to some other chapters quicker. And also, could you please give me your e-mail addresses so that I can get in touch with you all if I need to.  
  
~*~ Bready ~*~  
  
PS. Bready is my christened nickname given to me by Kai's-fiancé-Alex/Kai's- GothicAngel. 


End file.
